


Late Night Space Watch

by PaperFox19



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The rest of the guardians are asleep, with Rocket on watch with nothing but the vastness of space before him, and the one he desires behind him whatâ€™s a guy to do to chase the boredom away.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon
Kudos: 73





	Late Night Space Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Late Night Space Watch  
  
The rest of the guardians are asleep, with Rocket on watch with nothing but the vastness of space before him, and the one he desires behind him what’s a guy to do to chase the boredom away.  
  
-x-  
  
Aboard the Milano the guardians of the galaxy were moving through the stars. Groot, Drax and Gamora were resting in the back. Quill was chilling in the back seat, as for Rocket he was on watching flying the ship.  
  
It was nothing but him and the stars, and he was bored. Bored Bored Bored Bored!  
  
‘Damn it!’ he gripped the steering wheel tight. ‘I am so bored. No baddies to fight, no one chasing us, and the others are out like a light.’ his ear twitched. The others were snoring soundly.  
  
‘Wait a minute, I’m all alone.’ he turned his head, and saw Quill was sleeping soundly. Rocket’s eyes roamed his muscled form, till they landed on the male’s bulge. He licked his lips.  
  
The alien anthro could feel his manhood start to stir. The tight suit stretched as his manhood rose from his sheath. He turned away from Quill and tried to focus on flying. Too late…  
  
This wasn’t the first time he had eyed Quill. The human was something, the tight shirts and pants he wore, the rather pleasant musk that radiated from him. He was distracting, there were times when he was working on a gadget and his focus would drift to see what Quill was up to.  
  
If he was lucky and Gamora, Drax and Groot would be off getting supplies, and Quill would lounge about in his underwear. Mouth watering, the few times he was lucky enough to see that the image would haunt his wet dreams.  
  
Yes Peter Quill was the subject of his wet dreams, but Peter Quill was nothing if not dense. One of his favorite memories to recall was when Peter had just gotten out of the shower, clad in only a towel, over his shoulder. Rocket saw everything, every mouth watering bit.  
  
He would have made a move years ago but he had a reputation with the ladies. Why ruin a good thing.  
  
Rocket sighed. ‘At least he’s all mine in my fantasies.’ taking one last look at Quill. Thinking about all the things he’d do to the Terran. His manhood pushed painfully and Rocket turned back. ‘Quill, fuck…’ he undid the front of his suit.  
  
His cock was human in shape, coming out from a sheath. His furry nuts hanging below. He sighed in relief and relaxed in the seat. Keeping his eyes on the path ahead, one hand holding the steering wheel the other came down to caress his penis.  
  
He groaned, stroking his length back and forth. “Hmm,” he licked his lips. He could still remember naked Quill like it was yesterday, fresh from the shower, smelling so damn good. Water cascading down his muscled form, oh how he wished to lick every drop off him.  
  
Licking his lips he remembered the sight of his big balls. He wanted to suck on them, taking in his musk. Oh he’d make Quill moan and beg for more. From the left nut to the right he’d make the terran feel so damn good.  
  
His penis twitched, and he stroked himself faster. Pre began to form at the tip. “Ah ahh,” his hand moved up the tip and fondled the head, smearing the pre. Bringing it down he smeared the pre across his shaft.  
  
With his manhood slick he started stroking faster. Arching his back, when the arousal struck him. It felt good, but Quill’s hand was much bigger it could take him fully.  
  
“Ohh,” he sighed, not wanting to end so soon. He dropped his hand to fondle his furry balls. His fat cock bobbed in the air as his hips bucked.  
  
His mind shifted to Quill sucking his dick, handing coming to play with his nuts. Oh he loved getting his furry orbs toyed with. If he didn’t have to keep one hand on the wheel, he’d play with both his cock and balls.  
  
Since that wasn’t an option he switched back and forth. “Oh yeah baby!” He scratched and fondled the furry globes. Bringing his hand up to pump his dick. “Oh Quill!”  
  
In his mind Quill was giving him one of those looks as he bobbed his head back and forth over his thick flesh. He kept his eyes open, keeping watch, but in his mind he was playing out his fantasy.  
  
Pre spilled out from the tip, he was getting close. “Quill, oh fuck Quill!” his whole body trembled.  
  
Suddenly a large hand encased his own, fingers coiling around his cock. “Whaa?” he bucked.  
  
He turned his head. “Hey there Rocket looks like you were having fun.”  
  
“Quill?” he whimpered, as the terran began stroking his cock.  
  
“Both hands on the wheel Rocket.” the male obeyed and Quill shifted to rest between his legs.  
  
“Quill this isn’t what it looks like, I mean…” the male smiled at him.  
  
“Oh really, I heard you calling my name, like you wanted it.” He stroked Rocket’s cock, making it twitch. “See he likes me!” he gave a kiss to the tip.  
  
“But…but you’re straight, right?”  
  
“It’s called being bi,” he licked the tip, Rocket shuddered. “So what do you say I keep you company while you are on watch?”  
  
“Hell yes!” Quill chuckled and pressed a finger to Rocket’s lips.  
  
“Shh, unless you want an audience?” Rocket nodded, and Quill got to work. Licking along his shaft while his hand moved to cup his nuts. Rocket grit his teeth, trying to stifle his moans, but his tail was wagging.  
  
The terran took this as a good sign, his thumb played with his sack, while his fingers massaged his balls. “Oh ohhh!” he started drooling, his toes flexing and curling.  
  
Quill was finished tasting Rocket’s pre, which he mentally added, was pretty tasty. He wrapped his lips around the head, feeling the manhood pulse in his mouth. Peeking up he saw the effect he was having on the anthro.  
  
His tongue worked circles around his manhood, before sucking him into his mouth. Rocket gripped the wheel tight, the warm wet mouth was consuming his flesh.  
  
Inch after inch, and after relaxing his throat he took Rocket down to his base. Humming around his shaft, had Rocket moaning. “Quill!”  
  
Might as well have said go faster, Quill began to bob his head faster and faster.  
  
Rocket began panting. He was close before and Quill was pushing him far to the edge. His tongue hung out of his mouth, his body shaking.  
  
Quill drank down the overflowing pre that rushed down his throat. His tongue cupping the underside of his penis. ‘Mmmhhmm!’ he moaned around his rod.  
  
Quill undid his pants and freed his long cock stroking himself as he bobbed his head. The smell of his arousal making Rocket’s eyes roll up.  
  
“Cumming!” he groaned, his penis spasmed and blew his load into the Terran’s mouth. Quill gulped down the thick cum offered. His own manhood leaked pre, which his stroking hand covered his length.  
  
Quill took the time to finish cleaning Rocket’s cock, before pulling off. “Well Rocket, is that all you got?”  
  
The anthro smirked. “Come here Quill!” Rocket stripped out of his suit.  
  
-x-  
  
When Groot awoke, he found the two together and he smiled. Rocket was bouncing up and down Quill’s long cock. His stomach stretching from his long length. Quill had his hands on his hips, moving him up and down his shaft.  
  
Rocket’s tail wagging brushing across his muscles. “Oh yeah baby!” he panted. His hard cock whipped back and forth as he rode the terran cock.  
  
Groot had never seen Rocket so happy, so he put up a barrier so they would not be disturbed. Needless to say, Rocket was never alone on watch and neither was Quill.  
  
Rocket arched his back and moaned as he came, Quill following suit and flooding his insides with cum. As the two came down from their high, Quill kissed the top of his head.  
  
Bliss, surrounded by warmth and musk, he kept the male’s cock inside and they rode through space for a bit. It was nice if even for just this moment it was just the two of them.  
  
End


End file.
